The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device, more specifically a semiconductor device including the gate electrodes formed of a metal-based material and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
Recently, information amounts for electronic equipments to process are on increase, and larger-scale, higher speed semiconductor integrated circuits are required. This is accompanied by micronization and speed-up of semiconductor devices.
Conventionally, polysilicon has been widely used in the gate electrodes of MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) transistors, and due to the high resistance of polysilicon, the gate electrodes have large signal delays. As semiconductor devices are more micronized, the signal delay of the gate electrodes becomes more serious. It is necessary to make the gate electrodes less resistant.
As techniques for making the gate electrodes less resistant, semiconductor devices of the polycide structure and the salicide (Self-Aligned Silicide) structure are proposed. Recently, as the semiconductor devices are further micronized, the gate electrodes are required to be less resistant.
To make the gate electrodes less resistant it is proposed to use metals as materials of the gate electrodes. The conventionally used processes cannot be used in cases of using metals as materials of the gate electrodes. When the gate electrodes are formed of a metal, the heat processing for activating the sources/drains often damages the gate electrodes or increases leak current of the gate insulation film.
A technique which can prohibit the gate electrode damage and the gate leak current increase even in a case the gate electrodes are formed of a metal is proposed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-189966/1998 and International Electron Device Meeting, TECHNICAL DIGEST, 1998, p.777-780.
The proposed semiconductor device fabrication method will be explained with reference to FIGS. 24A to 25B. FIGS. 24A to 25B are sectional views of the semiconductor device in the steps of the fabrication method.
As shown in FIG. 24A, first dummy gate electrodes 148 are formed of polysilicon on a semiconductor substrate 110 with a dummy gate insulation film 146 formed therebetween. Next, a dopant is implanted shallowly in the semiconductor substrate by self-alignment with the dummy gate electrodes to form a shallow doped-region 136a. A sidewall insulation film 124 is formed on the side walls of the dummy gate electrodes 148. A dopant is implanted deeply in the semiconductor substrate by self-alignment with the dummy gate electrodes with the sidewall insulation film 124 formed on to form a deep doped-region 136b. Thus a source/drain diffused layer 136 is formed of the shallow doped-region 136a and the deep doped-region 136b. Next a high-temperature thermal processing is performed for activating the sources/drains.
Next, an inter-layer insulation film 140 is formed on the entire surface and planarized until the upper surfaces of the dummy gate electrodes 148 are exposed (see FIG. 24B).
Next, the dummy gate electrodes 148 and the dummy gate insulation film 146 are etched to form openings 156 down to the semiconductor substrate 110 (see FIG. 24C).
Then, an insulation film 128 is formed on the entire surface. Then, a TiN film 130 is formed on the entire surface (see FIG. 25A).
Next, the TiN film 130 and the insulation film 128 are polished by CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) until the surface of the inter-layer insulation film 140 is exposed. Thus, the gate insulation film 128, and a gate electrode 134 of the TiN film are buried in the openings 156 (see FIG. 25B).
In the semiconductor device fabricated by the proposed fabrication method, after the high-temperature thermal processing for activating the sources/drains, the dummy gate electrodes and the dummy gate insulation film are etched, and then the gate insulation film and the gate electrodes are formed, whereby even in a case that the gate electrodes are formed of a metal, the gate electrode damage and gate leak current increase can be precluded.
On the other hand, recently semiconductor devices of the dual gate structure have been proposed as a technique which can realize low threshold voltages while depressing the short channel effect of the transistors. A semiconductor device of the dual gate structure is a semiconductor device having the gate electrodes of the p-channel MISFETs (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) and the gate electrodes of the n-channel MISFETs formed of materials different from each other. Generally, the gate electrodes of the n-channel MISFETs are formed of n-type polysilicon, and the gate electrodes of the p-channel MISFETs are formed of p-type polysilicon. Semiconductor devices of such dual gate structure can realize low threshold volatges while depressing the short channel effect of the transistors, which is useful especially in semiconductor devices whose gate lengths are below 0.25 xcexcm.
Here, it is considered to fabricate a semiconductor device of the dual gate structure by using the method shown in FIGS. 24A to 25B. FIG. 26 is a sectional view of the semiconductor device of the dual gate structure fabricated by using the proposed method.
As shown in FIG. 26, an element isolation region 112 for defining element regions is formed on a semiconductor substrate 110. An inter-layer insulation film 140 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 110 with the element isolation region 112 formed on.
A gate insulation film 116 and a gate electrode 122 of Pt are buried in the inter-layer insulation film 140 in a region 114a for a p-channel MISFET to be formed in. A gate insulation film 128 and a gate electrode 134 of TiN film are formed in the inter-layer insulation film 140 in a region 114b for an n-channel MISFET to be formed in. Thus, the gate electrode 122 of the p-channel MISFET 138a and the gate electrode 134 of the n-channel MISFET 138b form the semiconductor device using metal-based materials different from each other.
However, in the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 26, because of the gate insulation film 128 formed on the side wall of the gate electrodes 134, the gate electrode 122 and the gate electrode 134 are insulated from each other by the gate insulation film 128. Accordingly, the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 26 cannot normally operate.
Here, it is also considered to connect the gate electrode 122 and the gate electrode 134 by means of an interconnection electrode. FIG. 27 is a plan view of the semiconductor device having the gate electrodes interconnected with each other by means of the interconnection electrode.
As shown in FIG. 27, a contact region 122a is formed in the gate electrode 122, and a contact region 134a is formed in the gate electrode 134. A source/drain diffused layer 126 is formed in the semiconductor substrate on both sides of the gate electrode 122, and a source/drain diffused layer 136 is formed in the semiconductor substrate on both sides of the gate electrode 134.
An interconnection electrode 135 for interconnecting the contact region 122a and the contact region 134a is formed on the contact region 122a and the contact region 134a. The thus formed interconnection electrode 135 can electrically interconnect the gate electrode 122 and the gate electrode 134 with each other.
However, in the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 27, the contact regions 122a, 134a must be formed respectively in the gate electrode 122 and the gate electrode 134, which restricts the freedom degree of the design and makes it difficult to integrate the semiconductor device vertically as viewed in the drawing. Thus, the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 27 ignores the original significance of providing a micronized semiconductor device.
Furthermore, the gate electrodes tend to be more micronized, which makes it very difficult to align the interconnection electrode with the gate electrodes. Specifically, the alignment precision is about 100 to 150 nm in the current fabrication process, and it is very difficult to securely interconnect the gate electrodes with each other by the interconnection electrode of, e.g., an about 150 nm-width. This makes the interconnection between the interconnection electrode and the gate electrode defective, which leads to lower fabrication yields of the semiconductor device.
In a case that the gate electrodes are connected to each other by the interconnection electrode, as shown in FIG. 28, the interconnection electrodes 135 is projected beyond the surface of the inter-layer insulation film 140. That is, cavities and concavities are generally formed. Accordingly, in fabricating a semiconductor device of a multi-layer structure, defective wiring, etc. tend to take place above the interconnection electrode 135, which leads to a factor for lower fabrication yields of the semiconductor device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device having the gate electrodes of transistors of different conduction types from each other formed of different metal-based materials from each other, which can be fabricated with improved integration and improved yields, and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
The above-described object is achieved by a semiconductor device comprising: a first transistor having a first gate electrode; a second transistor having a second gate electrode which is different from the first gate electrodes; an insulation film formed between the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode; and an interconnection electrode buried in a concavity formed in the first gate electrode, the second gate electrode and the insulation film and electrically interconnecting the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode. The interconnection electrode is buried in the concavity formed in the first gate electrode, the second gate electrode and the insulation film to electrically interconnect the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode, whereby the semiconductor device can have higher integration and can be highly reliable.
The above-described object is achieved by a semiconductor device comprising: a first transistor having a first gate electrode; a second transistor having a second gate electrode which is different from the first gate electrodes; an insulation film formed between the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode; and an interconnection electrode buried in a concavity formed in the insulation film and electrically interconnecting the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode. The interconnection electrode is buried in the concavity formed in the insulation film to electrically interconnect the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode, whereby the semiconductor device can have high integration and can be highly reliable.
The above-described object is achieved by a method for fabricating a semiconductor device comprising the steps of: forming a dummy gate electrode in a first region and a second region on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first insulation film for covering the side wall of the dummy gate electrode on the semiconductor substrate; etching the dummy gate electrode in the first region to form in the first region a first opening down to the semiconductor substrate; forming a second insulation film in the first opening; forming a first gate electrode in the first opening with the second insulation film formed on; etching the dummy gate electrode in the second region to form in the second region a second opening down to the semiconductor substrate; forming a third insulation film in the second opening: forming a second gate electrode which is different from the first gate electrode in the second opening with the third insulation film formed on; removing top parts of the first gate electrode, the third insulation film and the second gate electrodes to form a concavity; and burying in the concavity an interconnection electrode electrically interconnecting the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode. The interconnection electrode is buried in the concavity formed in the first gate electrode, the second gate electrode and the insulation film to electrically interconnect the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode, whereby the semiconductor device can have higher integration and can be highly reliable.
The above-described object is achieved by a method for fabricating a semiconductor device comprising the steps of: forming a dummy gate electrode in a first region and a second region on a semiconductor substrate; forming a first insulation film for covering the side wall of the dummy gate electrode on the semiconductor substrate; etching the dummy gate electrode in the first region to form in the first region a first opening down to the semiconductor substrate; forming a second insulation film in the first opening; forming a first gate electrode in the first opening with the second insulation film formed on; etching the dummy gate electrode in the second region to form in the second region a second opening down to the semiconductor substrate; forming a third insulation film in the second opening: forming a second gate electrode which is different from the first gate electrode in the second opening with the third insulation film formed on; etching a top part of the third insulation film between the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode to form a concavity; and burying in the concavity an interconnection electrode for electrically interconnecting the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode. The interconnection electrode is buried in the concavity formed in the insulation film to electrically interconnect the first gate electrode and the second gate electrode, whereby the semiconductor device can have higher integration and can be highly reliable.